The True Alfred F Jones
by Gemini Girl Forever
Summary: "I know the real Alfred... I will tell you all because he can not himself.. He can be quite shy.." Arthur smirked as Alfred pouted, he started to speak... Please R&R! Slight OOC-ness on Arthur's part. A twist happens at the end then... Another twist?


"Single-Sex schools would be a wonderful idea in all nations. Studies show that girls learn better in warmer temperatures and boys in colder, if we turn every school into Single-Sex school then maybe our children will be smarter and our doctors will be better in medics, and other things.. I'm not trying to be all brainy here.. But studies also show that boys and girls learn differently there isn't full solid evidence but in some test it did work that way." Everyone started at Alfred F. Jones better known as America as he continued talking about Single-Sex schools. Arthur Kirkland who was known as England or nicknamed by Alfred, Artie or Iggy, was staring at him in complete and utter shocked at how he knows all this, and how he is talking smart.

Arthur stands and looks at Alfred, "America..."

"Arthur please call me by my human name and not my nation name... I like it if friends do that.." Alfred smiled sweatly ignoring the fact Arthur cut him off.

Arthur blushed slightly his heart racing a little at him calling him his 'friend' and smiled well half smiled at Alfred, "Alright.. Alfred, what have you done with the real Alfred and who or what are you!?" Arthur looked at the replica of Alfred seeing through it,the Alfred smiled sadly and the real Alfred came out from under the table a mic on his face and he smiles sheepishly.

"Um... Everyone this is the Replica of me that Kiku made because the way the robot was talking I can't really do in front of y'all.. So I was under the table pretending everything was fine and I was home while talking into this mic," he points at the mic. "To all of y'all" he points at everyone. "So maybe you guys can here I am smart and not dumb.. I know you all go behind my back and say things about me but thee truth is.. The real me.. Is everything else.." Alfred looks at everyone and sighs.

"Tell us all the real you, Alfred~" Francis Bonnefoy or France but nicknamed by Arthur, Frog and by Alfred, Francy pants.

"The real me? Well the real me is..." He looks at Arthur for help and Arthur sighs going up to the front to stand next to him*

"I know the real Alfred... I will tell you all because he can not himself.. He can be quite shy.." Arthur smirked as Alfred pouted, he started to speak, "He is much smarter then he acts, and all of you other nations now know it and I can tell it frightens you all it frightened me at first too. He is cracked on the inside, with only a temporary seal, Alfred is just a frightened but smart and brave child yet he only shows something different because he is scared his seal will break. He's a time bomb.. He can snap at you and really hurt you he is strong and wonderful." Arthur looked at Alfred getting a nod to continue and smiles looking back at everyone and smirks at what he is about to say, "He is able to speak almost every language, but he only chooses to when he is being particularly menacing, or he is trying for a deal that others are reluctant to make.. During the Cold War when Alfred came to my house for a visit he had learned Russian perfectly and every other language beside German, French, and Italian. He is very good at doing them." Alfred blushed slightly and every looked at Ivan Bragniski better known as Russia and he smiled childishly and creepy at them.

"Da, it is true.. When Alfred came to see me during the war he was speaking my language with a perfect accents as though it was his own language" Everyone looked back at Arthur and Alfred at the front waiting for Arthur to continue.

Arthur chuckled lightly at the anticipation, "He would and still will die for all his people or just one person... He would rather die then have one of his own suffer. No matter the wars he is there ready to help and save his men and he would also risk his life for another.. He would rather have himself killed then a have a fellow nation, enemy or not killed same to the others people he will protect anyone. Even though Alfred says and acts like he gets scared easily by ghost and other things he really isn't scared but putting on a act to fool everyone, Alfred isn't really afraid of anything but seeing his friends, and loved ones.." Alfred holds his hand, smiling at Arthur "Hurt... Or in pain.. He is kind-hearted and hates seeing others hurt."

"Mostly my lover, Arthur.. In case y'all didn't know.." Alfred smiled at him moving behind him holding him close hugging him from behind, around his waist, Arthur blushed and coughed.

"Yes.. But one more thing about him.. Alfred knows his own strength.. He knows how to hold back.. and he knows how to use full strength. The strength you all see isn't anything to how strong he _really_ is..." Arthur smiles at everyone as they all look at each other utterly shocked at it but smile nodding believing the truth.

"Everyone the meeting is now over so all of you go back home.. the next meeting is in Germany in two weeks.. Se y'all there and hope y'all have a sage flight" Alfred said to them all everyone but himself and Arthur staying. "Arthur... Thanks for telling everyone who I really am.. But you missed one.." Alfred turned to be in front of Arthur and smiled at him tilting his head up.

Arthur looked into his deep ocean blue eyes confused, "What could it of possible be?"

"I'm a amazing husband and father.." He smiles as there daughter, Angelica runs inside and hug her mother and father as Alfred kisses the ring on Arthur's hand smiling as Arthur blushed immensely then picked his daughter up smiling and quickly kisses Alfred.

"True I did forget that but I don't think they are ready to know that yet.." Arthur smiled walking out of the room with his daughter Alfred following behind them.

Little did either of them know that Ivan was still in the room having heard everything he smiles and leaves after them. "Every other nation will love this.." He goes to the hotel wanting to tell everyone but keeping it a secret.

A/N: I'm terrible sorry if this story suck... I have been so nervous to publish any of my stories... I hope you like it. Please rate and review!


End file.
